A Heart for the Heartless
by kazukoiis
Summary: Millenium Earl is hiding something from the Black Order, and its something that could change everyone's lives. The dying lotus falling in love with a redhead who doesn't and shouldn't have a heart...or does he? YuuxLavi Onesided TykixLavi
1. Chapter 1

No one knew it was going to turn out like this, no not ever. Not Allen, not lenalee, heck not even Kanda. They didn't know that a noah was going to break into the Black order so easily without anyone noticing. Nothing. Everything was so normal. No one knew the Noah's goal until he reached into the Black order's Dining Hall, Tyki Mikk had raided their sanctuary. Everything clashed, the finders scatterd out while Allen and Lenalee protected them while Kanda fought the Noah, or so tried.

"Why the hell would a damn Noah be here?!" Shouted a furious swordsman as he unsuccessfully tried to slash Tyki. The noah had jumped back and ran forward aiming for the swordsman chest, a smirk growing on his face.

"I have no business with you Ponytail-kun." he chuckled, his hand reaching closer to Kanda's chest as the oblivious swordsman quickly jumped back.

Allen began to run toward Tyki and raised his arm high. "Innocence Activate!!!" His Innocence clashed onto the Noah's side, crashing him into a wall. The wall began to crumble but stopped midway.

Allen took in a breathe, "We have to do something, we can't just let him destroy the order!"

The Raven-haired teen swiftly turned to him with a glare, "What the hell does it look like we're doing?! We don't even know why he's here!" Sweat ran down his forehead and the left side of his excorsist uniform was torn. Allen was about to open his mouth to argue back with Kanda until Lenalee stopped him from doing so by answering the older teen's question.

"That's what we're going to find out, he can't be here for no reason." Lenalee said with a discomforting voice. You could see the gleam in her eyes. _No one will get hurt _She thought. The annoyed swordsman Che'd, turning back at where the noah had clashed into the wall. Everything grew silent except for the panting that grew in the large dining hall and crumbling rocks. All sounds were able to be heard, a small movement was like the sound of a gunshot. It frightened Lenalee so much, she didn't want anyone to die, not Allen, not Kanda, no one. The Noah's intentions we're still unknown, which made her more afraid of the outcome of this while thing. All three of the exorcists eyes grew wide when they saw the damn Tyki Mikk come out of the large smoke without a scratch, a hand running through his hand and a cigarette in his mouth. The gold hue in his eyes we're almost menacing, boredom wrtten all over his face.

He sighed and stared at the three stunned exorcists with a bored glance. "I was hoping to get done with my job without a fight, I'm terribly getting tired of this." He tooks a long drag on his cigarette and blew it out the corner of his lips. Kanda took his postion to defend and attack the noah if he made his intentions clear.

Allen took a glimpse at Lenalee and then looked back at Tyki, "What are you doing here, Tyki?" There was a hint of malice in his voice that was noticable even with the way he was standing. His frown deepened when Tyki took another long drag on his cigarette, his face reading that he was stalling. The snowy-hared boy couldn't take it anymore and began to shout at the Noah.

"Why the hell are you here--?!" He was cut off when he saw a dark fire blob entering the dining hall.

He stood there stunned with his one emerald eye staring at everyone. Unexpecting the broken bits of rocks and almost tripping over them, he started to sllowly walk Allen and the others from the huge gap of space between them. The redhead glanced at the wide-eyed swordsman and noticed his activated innocence, making him stop where he was.

"What the hell happened here...? An earthquake or somthin'?" questioned Lavi as he saw something at the corner of his eye. _A noah?! _he shouted in his head. He grabbed down to his left leg and grabbed out his innocence and quickly activated it. Tyki finally escaped his bored face while a new one played across his face. A grin reaching his lips and eyes had a gleamed with something that was hard to tell.

"Ah, I've finally found you eye-patch-kun." He striked at Lavi at amazing speed but the redhead responded rashly, forcing himself to jump back and falling on his behind. "Or should I say Lavi..." His name purred out of Tyki's mouthe with a smirk, sending shivers down his spine. The redhead quickly reacted when he heard his name as Tyki was suddenly in front of his lunging his hand forward. Seeing as he had let the Noah get so close to him without noticing, he blocked with his hammer slamming Tyki, recoiling onto the nearby tables behind him.

"Lavi!" the redhead heard Lenalee shout, the sound of her boots running to him on the ground. Kanda advanced further, grasping onto mugen and ran towards Tyki.

"Kaichu Ichigen!" the swordsman growled and swung his weapon at Tyki, insect like creepers flew out his sword. The noah of pleasure ran his hand into the air and a swarm of black-purple butterflies fluttered to Kanda's insects, destroying them immediatly. While the Noah had seemed distracted, instructing his teaz, Kanda took the chance and charged through the insect battle and began swinging his sword at Tyki.

Swing. Swing. Swing. Dodge. Swing. Swing. Dodge. Block. Swing. Swing. Block. It continued this way for awhile until Allen finally jumped in and tried to grab Tyki from behind. The Noah quickly glanced behind him and cursed under his breathe, swiftly going through the ground and dissapearing before he could even be hit. The two exorcists realize what had happened and stopped before they could crash their weapons together and cause a huge uproar of two innocence. Kanda and Allen became still, waiting for any sign of the noah anywhere. This was where they had been putten at a disadvantage, not knowing the enemy's next move.

Lenalee sat up the redhead and tried to move his hair away from his face. His headband had fallen off and was sitting beside them, his hair flowing freely and framed his face in such a messy way. She shook him, "Lavi? Lavi, are you alright?"

Lavi groaned and cupped behind his neck and head. "Yeah, I'm alright. God, that hurt..." He took a look around and stopped when it suddenly became too dizzy for him to turn his head. "Where's he now?" The redhead asked as he turned to Lenalee with a half dazed look. She turned to see Allen and Kanda searching around and stopping their eyes on her. Tyki is nowhere to be seen, she had finally noticed. She laid her left hand on the cement floor and sat closer to Lavi. _What did Tyki Mikk want with Lavi? What has he done? It doesn't make any sense... he even attacked the Order just to get to him! No...we have to protect Lavi, whatever is going to happen, we're not going to let Tyki have him. But what I still don't understand is what does he want with Lavi..._

Lavi saw the fear and pondering in the green-haired exorcist's eyes. He couldn't help but wrapped his arms around her and rub her back, "It's okay Lenalee-chan. I'll protect you, even if it meant losing my life in the process." The brunette's eyes widened and shoved Lavi back roughly but held onto his shoulders. The redhead stared, mixed with surprise and confusion.

"S-Somthin' the matter Lenalee-chan...?" She wanted to slap him so bad. _That's what I'm supposed to say, you idiot!_ She'd never allow him to do it. Never. Lavi was her friend, part of her family, part of her life. Tears we're fighting their way out, but she abrubtly hugged him before he could see the tears. Surprise struck the redhead once more, thinking if he should wrap his arms around her or not. But then it was interupted when he saw a glimpse of black curly locks and olive skin forming from the ground next to him. A glove-covered hand was aiming towards him, but he swiftly moved back, holding onto Lenalee who yelped in response, not realizing that the noah had appeared.

"Tyki Mikk." Lavi hissed, gripping onto Lenalee tighter. He heard her gasp as he spoke the name of the noah. Tyki chuckled dark and low; a menacing look in his eyes made the redhead flinched back a bit and moved Lenalee behind him. He tried looking for his hammer, but when he finally realized that it had been thrown too far from him, Tyki took a step closer.

Moving himself farther back with Lenalee right behind him, Kanda suddenly appeared next to the Noah with Mugen raised high above his head; Allen's innocence activated to his gun form and aimed right for Tyki on the other side. In a blink of an eye, they activated their innocence at such high power, green light began to shimmer and vast air flew rapidly, forcing Lenalee and Lavi to cover their eyes. _It's too bright..._

_  
TBC...  
_

_So let's just say I pretty much suck at this riiiiggghhhttt???_

_okay next chapter will be put up soon so thanks for reading ^_^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Ummmm...I have a confession to make... ACTUALLY? wait what. I MEAN. I have a lot of confessions to make " um first confession, truthfully speaking, I couldn't remember what my password was because I'm a dumb-freakin-winnie-the-pooh writer who can just go shoot himself with a water gun-hates pain (*coughcough*wimp*coughcough*) ._. BUT I FOUND IT...in a notebook I haven't seen since last winter o.o SECOND CONFESSION, another reason for you all to look at me as an idiot, I don't have microsoft word so be warned that I haven't had this betaed. BUT, for your safety, I looked over this as many times I could count (10) o.o;; and my last confession-AHEM-if my readers/reviewers/alerters have suddenly dissapeared and gone on with life because my story was on hiatus for so long, I'm very sorry *dogeza* truly, I am TT-TT I tried to improve my english by reading more and...taking extra classes to get ready for the real life of my 3rd year in college. Yes, I have no life. But the life in America is hard I must say...I believed it was the place of dreams ;_; but many proved me wrong. But enough about me, please do R&R if you want(: I'll shuttup now :x

When Lavi felt the hard, cold concrete floor beneath him and a dry lump in his mouth, he had almost forgotten what situation he had gotten himself into. He breathed in deeply and tried to get up until he began to cough uncontrollably. The dry lump scarred his throat; he was so parched. The taste of blood was filling his mouth but was interrupted when he heard a faint distant cry of his name. The redhead felt his ear's pop and cold air rushed in, so did sound.

"Lavi! Get out while you still have the chance!" shrieked a voice that sounded so familiar to him. He turned his head and saw Lenalee, Allen and Kanda in a huge yellow globe. Blue lighting struck from it every time they moved. He watched as Lenalee flinched from every lightning bolt like it had shocked her though it hadn't. The raven-haired exorcist held onto his hand as blood seeped through his fingers, his sword right beside him. He kept glaring at the ground and cursed under his breath. While the white-haired boy held onto his arm with pain written all over his face. Lenalee on the other hand, her uniform was so torn, a cut on her cheek, her arms wrapped around herself. _What's happening to them...?_

"Lavi, go! We can't do anything to get out of here, run now!" Allen shouted in a hush tone as he walked toward the redhead, but an electric bolt flew towards him, shocked him for a few seconds as he screamed and he fell back with a dull thud.

"Allen!" shouted the redhead, hastily getting up but was interrupted when he felt a sharp pain taking place near his lower abdomen and fell back down. He groaned at the pain-It was so excruciatingly unbearable. Lenalee bent down help the white-haired boy but he told her that he'd rather lay down since it hurt too much to move and that he was alright.

"Lavi, don't come near us." commanded Lenalee in her trembling voice. She sounded like she was going to break down crying any moment, but her face showed none of it. The redhead lifted his head at her, but instead heard her gasp and shiny black shoes in front of him. The smell of cigerettes and something else that was worse than the smoke in his eyes that made him tear. The pain was back in his abdomen but soon reached up higher into his chest. He gave out short gasps but it hurt so much every time he inhaled. He tightly closed his eyes and felt a lump rising in his throat. _Oh no-_

His throughts we're interrupted when blood splattered out his mouth, choking him and tears ran down his cheeks when the pain escalated, making him yelp in response. He heard Lenalee's horrified gasp and Allen's shouts. He wondered what Yuu looked like...was it shock? His vision began to blur and the pain almost seemed numb.

"Well Lavi," Tyki said in a low voice and a humorless smile on his face. Surprised when he felt something cold run into his body, he took in a deep breathe as he felt the coldness rise up between his abdomen to his chest.

He felt a sudden pinch in his chest and abruptly moved his head back to yell but was stopped when a gloved hand shoved his head down to the ground where he had threw up his blood.

"Don't move." mumbled Tyki as he searched through Lavi with his noah ability. The blood smothered into his visible eye and he felt the pain leaving him really slowly.

"Aha..." whispered the noah as he pulled something from Lavi's body. The redhead tried to move his head to see what he had taken out but the hand on his neck gripped tighter, almost trapping his voice. The only sounds that came out his mouth broken whimpers and attempts of speaking. The black butterfly fluttered on the noah's finger and little blood was on the wings of the horrid creature. Lavi felt himself feeling lighter, not in a good way though.

Abruptly, he was thrown at his friends' direction, holding out his hands to stop himself from hitting the electric globe. But he couldn't stop his left foot from touching even the slightest and shocked the electric pain throughout his body.

When he had fallen down from the torture, the Noah snickered. All he heard was the cries of his name and faint footsteps getting closer and closer to him. His fingers rubbed against the cold cement, failing to bring himself back up. He tried again but all that came out from his effort was a hoarse cough and small droplets of blood dripping from his mouth.

The pain, he wanted it all to go away. Why was the Noah after him? Not even he knew.

"Get up." Tyki said in a stern voice, but Lavi knew he had a devilish smile on. The Noah chuckled and turned to his captives.

"You think he's dead?" He shifted himself on his other leg and pointed at the redhead where he stood, looking at the his companions as if he really were concerned about the lying figure on the ground. "And here I thought I was going to get to the fun part."

That was Kanda's breaking point. He punched the ground to let out his anger and yelled, "Shut the fuck up! Dammit!"

Tyki stood there a bit stunned, along with Lenalee and Allen because they didn't see the sudden outburst from Kanda coming. But the Noah only smirked in response after escaping his shocked reverie.

"Language there, boy. We don't want anything _bad _happening to anyone here now do we?" He slowly made his way towards the fallen redhead, not flinching when all the occupants trapped in his electric globe started shouting for him to stay away from his target. He could almost see the smoke lifting from the exorcist's casual musky green shirt as the redhead coughed, trying to get up again.

"Oh, dear Exorcist. You've finally come around," The corner of the Noah's lips turned upwards in mock congratulations.

When Lavi was only up to his elbows, shaking off the stabbing pain he felt on the right side of his body, his vision began to blur. His breath became short as his half-lidded eyes blinked rapidly at the cement ground. Without waiting for the younger to get up any longer, Tyki grabbed the front of Lavi's scorched shirt and pulled him til he was eye level.

"Stop it, Tyki!" Allen shouted. "Why are you doing this?"

Lenalee appeared lost as she looked around, trying to find anyway to help her friend. Kanda looked just as distressed as she was, lifting his sword waiting for the Noah's next move.

"I swear, _Noah," _He spatted out the older man's former position, "If you do anything..." It was the first time Tyki had any moment of stalling while trying to finish his personal goal. He cut off all their signs of interruptions with a dark chuckle, his hand gripping more onto Lavi's shirt to the point it almost made him lose air. The younger hesitantly moved his hands upward to hold onto his captors hands, but when he did so, the Noah tightened even more and stopped the redhead's hard clasp around his hand.

"Now now, you're getting my gloves dirty,"

The next thing everyone heard caught them off guard, for some because they weren't expecting it while others thought they might've heard it wrong.

Lavi's panting and tight grip around his neck made it harder for him to speak, but everyone heard it clearly, "Don't...don't hurt a-anyone, T-Tyki."

A loud cackle of mock laughter emitted abruptly from the Noah as he dropped the redhead to the ground to cover his stomach as if he had just heard the most hilarious joke in the world. This got him a shocked look from Lenalee while Allen and Kanda mustered up the most threatening glares they could give with a hint of confusion. The Noah continued to guffaw as Lavi tried to get on his feet without the force from the older man. His own blood dripped from his red locks down the left side of his face and mouth.

When he was able to stand on his own two feet, the question was already asked because it was written all over his face. The Noah glanced at the Exorcists in between his dying laughter and swiped away an invisible tear under his eye.

"Oh my, you say the strangest things, dear Exorcist," He straightened himself and faced fully towards his target, "Don't hurt anyone? _Don't hurt anyone?"_

He allowed a low chuckle to escape his lips before appearing in front of the Exorcist without warning, "And here I learned, you weren't supposed to have a heart."

Lavi gasped when he realized the Noah had gotten so close that he could smell his strong scent.

"And ironically for you _future bookman_, you have something you shouldn't even have," he stated, watching as the confusion flashed over the redhead's eyes before he slammed him to a wall.

"STOP!" a voice commanded just as Tyki lifted his arm in a position he's done so much in the past when he was about to satisfy his inner Noah.

The voice wasn't from none of the Exorcists and he knew he wasn't hearing things. He turned in just enough time to dodge the flying shoe aimed at him. He scoffed as it slammed pathetically against the stone wall.

"What are you all doing here?" Tyki growled as the only female in the group being questioned put her hands on her hips with a huff.

"Tyki-pon!" Said man felt a headache coming his way, "You can't go ahead and do things on your own like this! Millenie didn't give you permission!"

"Rhode, I swear your voice can give everyone a migraine." She waved him off and motioned for the older man to stop what he was doing and hurry up. Her ark door giving off an ominous dark shade as it shook.

A blond male with ridiculous stitches sewn into his mouth stepped awkwardly out from his spot, "Migraine! Migraine! Devitto! He said migraine! Hee Hee!" only to deserve a smack from his twin.

"Damn you and your fuckin' loud mouth! Your voice is givin' me a damn headache!" Devitto shouted as he also stepped out in his cut off clothing and heavy make up glory. "And why'd you throw MY shoe, Rhode?"

Tyki lowered his head, muttering something about never using the ark ever again. Before the Exorcists could comprehend what was happening in front of them, Tyki smirked at the oblivious redhead before appearing beside his niece with a look of boredom. He picked up his top hat and swiped any dirt that might have gotten on it before saying, "Until next time, Exorcists." and disappeared. Both of the Noah twins bickered around before pushing eachother into the ark door also.

Lavi's vision began to make him sway and his breathing had become shallow again. His quiet panting did not go unnoticed by Lenalee and the others, including Rhode. Before he even knew it, she was leaning against the redhead's lean figure, close enough just for her to whisper into his ear, only for the both of them to hear.

"Don't worry, Lavi. We'll be back soon enough." Her voice made his breath hitch and as she skipped towards the open ark door with a dark navy blue shoe in one hand. When they were gone, the redhead finally collapse against the wall and clenched the front his chest from the unbearing pain. He didn't know what was happening, but he blacked out before he felt hands on his person and echoes of his name, telling him to hang on.

_Hang on, Lavi. Please Lavi, hang on._

_ TBC._

Erm...it's shorter than I hoped it to be;; I have one last confession to make " I'm sorry, to Sisterwicked, who created Lavi's nickname, Lovely. Due to my inexperience, I did not know it had belonged to her/him. But I still should've asked around and please know that I truly am sorry for taking it without permission *Mega dogeza* I do not ask of anyone to R&R anymore o.e I just like people reading my stories(: But if you do Review, it really does encourage me to continue this story. I'll try my best cuz my life right now is kind of in a hole -_-;; I thank you all for reading it, looking through it, heck even click on it x) *bows* I will try to update sooner. I promise!

-Rabi-kun


	3. Chapter 3

If it isn't too much to ask, can some of my readers/reviewers check out my somewhat new story "Happy Together Forever"? I did work hard on it :3 Is this soon enough? ._. I came up with all of this after eating a box full of chocolates. Please do enjoy x)

-Rabi-kun

_You're not supposed to have a heart._

Those were words he'd heard his entire his life, even from people he barely knew. But what hurt him most was that he knew he didn't follow that rule set out for just for him-the goal he was supposed to accomplish. And yet, he couldn't help but think, that sometimes, failing to fulfill it wasn't always a bad thing.

"...ou think he's alright?" were the first words Lavi heard when he finally woke. He kept his eye closed not to hear into the conversation for curious purposes, but because he knew that the middle raspy tone belonged to none other than Allen. There was a sound of sheets shuffling beside him til he felt a light cloth lay on top of him.

"You worry too much, child," He recognized was the matron's voice. He felt her overworked hands adjusting the blanket on him, swipe away his sweaty forehead and pat the bed a few times. "He's going to be fine. Just needs some rest."

Small clicks of high heels against the stone pavement walked around to his left side. Lenalee's, he thought. "I'm glad."

Her voice was filled with relief as he heard her move a chair beside his bed and settle down. The matron's muffled footsteps were at the door and left after saying, "Make sure you don't over exert him when he wakes up. His stitches need to heal."

Lavi could imagine Allen nodding at her and Lenalee's genuine smile showing.

He waited for the matron's footsteps to stop echoing in the corridors before letting out a sigh, alerting the other two exorcist.

"Lavi!" they shouted in unison, but Lenalee was the first to wrap her arms around his neck while the white-haired male stood beside him saying, "We're glad you're alright!"

As soon as she let him go, he opened his eyes, allowing his trademark smile grace his lips. "Bah, It's gonna take a whole lot more than that to kill me, moyashi."

"It's Allen!" He said with no malice, hugging the life out of the redhead.

When they stopped their daily bickering, they all settled down to a comfortable silence. Lavi scratched the back of his head, mumbling, "Well how long have I been out?"

"A week and a half. You scared us so much, Lavi," answered the female exorcist. She looked down at her hands, remembering why the older teen was in this situation. But she decided not to bring it up since it would've tensed up their conversation. She smiled, "It's good to have you back."

Allen leaned into his seat, meaning he was calmer than he was before, Lavi noted. He glanced at Lenalee and said, "Yeah, wait'll Kanda hear about it. He'll be _thrilled._"

The redhead chuckled, "Speaking of which, has Yuu-chan visited me?" His face was full of exaggerated hope. They could almost see the gleam in his eyes.

Of course he already knew the answer to his question. But he had to ask so he wouldn't be out of his persona. His 49th persona, Lavi.

He earned a playful smack on the bicep from Allen, "The day he visits you is when the world ends. The anti social humbag is always cooped up in his room."

Lavi snorted at this. "Aww Yuu-chan must be embarrassed to come see me!"

Their laughter could almost be heard throughout the Black Order. The subject of their conversation sneezed and pushed the stray strands of his raven hair out of his face before lifting his Mugen back up and going back to his training.

When Lavi's guffaws died down, he lowered his head and noticed the thick bandages wrapped around his chest. He was shocked for a brief moment and looked up at the other two, remembering why he was here.

He lifted his hand to his covered chest and asked, "Did you guys ever figure out why he was here?"

Lenalee averted her eyes towards Allen when he rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, no actually. We still don't know. A lot of damage has been done to our dining hall, but no one else was harmed."

The redhead thought for awhile then smiled at the younger exorcists. "Well I must've been pretty heavy if you carried me all the way to the hospital wing."

"Actually," Lenalee said suddenly, pointing her finger upward as if proving a point. "Kanda was the one who carried you."

Surprise washed over the redhead's features, gawking at the other two. He noticed Allen looked just as shocked as he was.

"I thought it was the Matron who carried him!"

Lenalee giggled at this. "Allen, do you think she would have been able carry a man a foot taller than her all the way from the Dining hall to here through everyone panicking?"

The white-haired teen mumbled something about the woman being stronger than she seemed.

He felt something inside himself twinge. He couldn't describe the feeling but it felt like someone was, per say, _pulling his heart strings. _But that was just an expression. Still, the feeling didn't go away. It was as if it was warning him about something, something that he might not want to happen. _What?_

His inner conflict must've been obvious because Lenalee's worried face brought him back to reality. "Lavi, are you alright? Is your chest hurting?"

Allen quickly stood up at these questions and came closer to the redhead in case anything _did _go wrong.

Lavi shook his head frantically, "N-No, I'm alright." He mentally smacked himself for stuttering because the other two didn't look convinced.

"I'm kinda hungry. Wanna get somethin' to eat?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Allen sighed; Lenalee didn't change her thought. But they continued on with their conversation.

"We can't eat in the dining hall since one of Big Brother's robots-" Lavi saw Allen shiver and held in his laughter. "-are cleaning it up. We can eat anywhere else while it's being repaired though."

He saw the white-haired teen in thought for awhile before suggesting, "How about the training grounds?"

* * *

"Tch," was all Kanda said when the trio appeared. His raven hair was tightly tied up and his sword was at his side while he ate his usual everyday, every month, every _year_ lunch. Soba.

The female exorcist didn't hesitate to sit down next to Kanda and the other two followed after her, earning a glare from the older teen. It was only them in the over spaced room, eating their individual lunches Jerry saved for them. The pink-haired flamboyant man was overjoyed when he heard Lavi finally came around, making him his favorite pasta dish even though they were so low on food supply.

Before, when they passed by the science department, he was patted on the back curtly by Komui, welcoming him back. Lavi nearly dropped his lunch when the man didn't make any comments about him walking with Lenalee, rather threatening Allen instead. His initial shock was taken over by many of the other scientists giving him the same treatment Komui had gave him.

As he walked through the whole Order, he noticed that every other person he had talked to had very much missed him, telling him that the place was getting duller every passing day and how Kanda and Allen's bickering went to a whole other level when he wasn't there to lighten up the mood. The twist in his chest kept getting tighter.

_Don't tell me..._he thought. _I'm...becoming attached to history?_

He wouldn't. He shouldn't. Because that would mean...he had something he shouldn't have.

"...ey Lavi? Lavi!" Said man looked up from the fork in his lunch to see Lenalee's worried face once again. Allen stopped stuffing his face with food and stared at Lavi when he began to think the same thing the female exorcist was thinking. Kanda was blankly staring across from himself to Lavi, one of his eyebrows raised as his cup full of green tea was midway to his mouth.

"You're being quieter than usual." Kanda stated his observation. It wasn't that he cared whether the _Baka Usagi _was not acting his usual self. He preferred it much this way. But when he noticed Lenalee's skeptical stare at the redhead's spaced out features, he couldn't help but state the obvious.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong, Lavi?" Allen asked, lifting his gloved hand to grip Lavi's shoulder.

Nodding at Allen, he blasted his full grin and shouted, "Aww, Yuu-chan cares about me!"

He was smacked on the forehead by the long-haired man. That was when he noticed that he wasn't wearing his headband and his dark cherry locks got in the way of his vision. He puffed it out of his left eye and feigned a look of disappointment.

"Yuu-chan, that hurt!" Another smack. "Ow!"

"Baka Usagi."

Lenalee went into her usual mother mode, forgetting all about the redhead for that moment and Allen began bickering with Kanda, as usual. It continued like this for awhile. Lavi watched as the other two male exorcists argued about something simple; he could almost see the lighting between their glares. The green-haired exorcist just smacked the back of their heads with her food tray, only to recieve a whining Allen and disgruntled Kanda. Lavi laughed with her, until he felt the turn in his chest again.

None of them noticed the change in the redhead's expression of confusion because a finder had appeared in the training grounds, out of breath and face a bit flushed.

"There you guys are!" he shouted. "Komui's looking for you guys!"

Lavi sighed at this. Another mission probably.

* * *

"Russia?" Allen asked, standing in front of Komui's desk stacked with papers. Was it them, or was this place more crowded than usual?

The man, sitting boredly behind the desk, slipped his hand through the pile, pulled a piece of paper that looked important and caused the whole tower of papers to fall off his desk. His glasses hid his mischievous eyes and glinting smile.

He hummed a sound of confirmation, "Yes, there has been strange events happening over there."

"Strange?" Lavi asked. There was loud knocking at the door and it caught all three exorcist's attention.

"Yes, strange," He cleared his throat to bring their thoughts back to their mission. "It seems that whatever is happening over there, the remaining citizens in the country won't even leave their homes. And I don't think it is just because of the weather and Akuma."

Komui's tone was serious, but it seemed as if he was faking it a bit when the knocking on his door sounded like it was about to break down the whole room. A muffled shout was heard behind it. Reever's, the exorcists thought.

He looked up at Lavi, "I apologize for making you go after being released from the medical wing." He adjusted his glasses. "We're just so short on exorcists today because they're still out on their missions."

The redhead just waved his hand as if they were talking about the weather, "Nah, I'm feeling better anyway."

Komui gave him an unconvincing smile only to have it be returned with a brighter smile.

"Tch," The vein on the side of Kanda's temple looked as if it was about to burst. "Just give us the damn folder so we can leave."

The hinges on the wooden barrier couldn't take it anymore as it broke down, nearly squashing the three exorcists.

"What the hell?" Lavi exclaimed, moving out of the way. All exorcists went silent when they saw a dangerous glint in the darkness of the hallway. Allen shivered. Lavi paled. And for once, Kanda didn't make a sarcastic retort.

Reever had a buttload of papers stacked in his arms with many other scientists struggling the same behind him. The man hiding behind the desk just gave everyone a sheepish grin.

"KOMUI!"

* * *

The raven-haired teen closed his eyes and tried to shut out the eerie screech of the train tracks scratching at the gears of the engine. He didn't say anything when Allen went to check out the rest of the train and bring back food. He didn't say anything when someone bumped into him and fell to the ground. He saw Lavi look at him but didn't speak a word either. Instead, the younger male helped the person up even though they were in a rush.

That made Kanda want to say something.

What bothered him most was when he was expecting it to be one of those annoying train rides with the redhead. But he got a quiet Lavi, sitting across him instead of a laughing one, sitting right next to him. Allen hadn't come back for awhile and Kanda had concluded that he probably died trippinng off the train. Hopefully.

"Why are you being so quiet?" he finally asked. The questioned man gave him a face mixed with shock and confusion. "Tch, Baka Usagi. Answer my question."

"Uhh..." the younger male scratched the back of his head. Kanda noted that the redhead had forgotten his headband and found it weird. Lavi rarely went on missions without it. Not that he noticed. He was just making an observation.

When Lavi didn't give him an answer, Kanda just looked out the window at the rushing scenery. They have been on the train for about two hours and he could tell they were near their destination because he could see the snow building up on the glass window. His feet were beginning to feel numb, but he didn't complain. He could see the redhead still looking at him from the corner of his midnight blue eyes.

"...rong with me."

He didn't know if it was just him, but he could've sworn he heard the other talk. He whipped his head back in time to see the Lavi staring sadly at his half gloved hands, like a lost little puppy.

"What?" Kanda asked.

Lavi looked up and he thought he saw a flash of fear cross in his one green eye. "I think something is wrong with me."

Kanda snorted, not taking the redhead seriously, "Since when has there ever been nothing wrong with you?"

"No, not in that sense," The older teen stared back at the other. "I think something isn't right."

"Like?" he raised an eyebrow at Lavi. Crap. If this conversation continued, Kanda wouldn't be able to get any peace on the train ride for once.

The redhead patted his chest in a frantic motion, "Yuu! My chest keeps feeling weird!"

He arched his eyebrow again, only in a more curious manner, "Do I need to knock you out and force Moyashi to carry you back to the Order or something?"

"I wish it were that simple..." Lavi visibly pouted and leaned further into his seat.

"Tch, why are you telling me this of all people."

"Because you're the only one I can talk to about this Yuu-chan!"

The train began to move faster, causing the snow to stick longer onto the glass.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi."

Lavi began talking a little calmer, but his worry was still there. "If I talk about this to Allen or Lenalee, they'll just tell me that I might not be in the right mind or because I just got out of the medic. If I talk to Jiji about this, he'll probably kill me if he's thinking the same thing I am. And If I told anyone else, they'll probably think I've gone kookoo bananas!"

Kanda rubbed the sides of his temples, "What is it that you're afraid of that the old man will find out?"

They didn't speak for awhile because Lavi's eyes went wide in realization that he had said all of that without any thought of what the consequences later on. But he didn't care. He wanted to tell Kanda.

_Wait..._he thought. _Maybe this is it._

"I think..." he began and stopped himself. Kanda gave him a hard glare, threatening him that if he didn't finish that sentence, he'd have to face his beloved innocence, Mugen.

He sighed and stared straight across him, his green eye full of sorrow and over thinking, Kanda could see it all.

"I think I'm beginning to have a heart."

* * *

"How much longer til we reach there, sir?" Allen asked the engineer, wiping away the coal smudges on his pale face. The man had a short beard and tiny specs just lowering on the bridge of his sweaty face. But everything else about the man showed that he was younger than he looked.

It was hot because they were in the part of the train where it needed manual labor for the engines to work.

The man shifted a gear of what seemed to make the train run more smoothly in the harsh weather. "Just a few more hours. Ya' think you can hold out til then?"

The white-haired male looked over at his discarded exorcist jacket by a corner to see if it had gotten dirty, Timcampy sitting on it like some guard dog. He hummed a confirmation, "I'll be fine. Thank you for taking us all the way out here in the snow."

"No problem, young man. Not many people like to come out 'ere though. Reason why not many workers bother to come to work," He glanced behind his shoulder. "What brings ya'?"

Allen shoveled some coal into the fire before answering, "My friends and I are trying to figure something out. That's all."

"Well this sure a funny way of doing that." He looked behind his shoulder to look at the Allen. "Exorcist, right?"

The younger male nodded. "Yes, sir."

The man sighed and stared ahead with a longing look, "Wonder why some kids can't be as manneristic as you, son. What are you, twelve?"

Allen's eye twitched, "Seventeen."

The man let out a hearty laugh that was so contagious that Allen found himself chuckling to himself. "Well! You sure are a bit off for size, but you got the maturity to back it up!"

"Thank you, sir." he answered with a smile. They settled to a comfortable silence, one shoveling coal while the other paid attention to steering the train.

It wasn't til Allen had shoveled coal in the seventh time after the end of their conversation did the man ask, "You have family?"

The younger male stopped, midway through the coal with his shovel and looked up at the man. He didn't want to bring up Mana. But that was the only family he had left before...

_What are you talking about Allen Walker? _he thought. _You have a family._

"Yes, I do." He said proudly, having the sudden strength to push more energy into the machine. "What about you, sir?"

"I got a lovely wife waitin' for me at home with a son coming along the way."

"I congratulate you, sir."

The man chuckled, "What are they like?"

"Pardon?"

"Your family." the man grinned and for some reason, Allen couldn't help but feel that he reminded him a bit of Mana.

He thought about it a little.

A light smile found its way to his lips. Lenalee. "I have a sister who's very caring and worries about me and everyone."

A sheepish grin soon took over. Komui. "A father-like man who has a very bad sister-complex and habit of experimenting."

A dark smirk dawned in. Kanda. "A soba-eating short-tempered older brother who I fight with a lot."

And a full blasting, toothfull smile landed. Lavi. "And an obnoxious older brother who has a smile that could beat the sun on its best day."

* * *

"So you're saying," Kanda pointed at the redhead curtly. "You think you're becoming attached to history."

Lavi nodded, his eyes still on the older teen. The raven-haired male snorted and allowed a smirk to grow on his lips. "You sure you're not going crazy?"

"That's what I thought!" he agreed willingly, surprising Kanda. _Okay, maybe he is going crazy. _he thought.

"I was kidding."

"Well it wasn't very funny!" Lavi crossed his arms and huffed. What was wrong with him? What ever happened to the "Lavi" before all of this? Was he going mad?

_Wait, _Lavi thought. _What's wrong with this?_

Maybe, it isn't as bad as he's making it seem. Maybe-maybe, he could continue like this without Bookman knowing.

He mentally smacked himself. _You're so stupid._

Of course the old man will notice. He isn't his mentor for nothing.

Kanda had been watching Lavi the whole time he was deep in thought. His face was tranquil for awhile, contorted into self-hatred, then ended a look of resignation.

"Oh man," Lavi mumbled staring out the snow blocked window. "I'm screwed."

The older male didn't say anything because he wasn't supposed to care. He didn't have what it took to ask the redhead, but there was always a first for everything.

"You're thinking too much," Kanda said suddenly. "Maybe you're in love or something," And for some reason, they both stared wide-eyed at each other for different reasons.

Lavi was staring at him because what he said was out of the blue and didn't sound very..._Kanda-like._ Kanda was staring at him because...well he didn't expect it either and that he said it to _Lavi _of all people.

"_In_ _love_?" the redhead said incredulously, like it was impossible. And in a way, it was. "I think you're going crazy too, Yuu."

The other crossed his arms and glared at him, "Tch, at least you know you're crazy."

The redhead pointed an accusing finger at him, "Hey! You just admitted you were crazy too!" and laughed for a reason Kanda didn't even know. He just stared at the guffawing redhead and allowed those rare smiles grace his lips. _There's the Lavi I know._

Hold up, Kanda did not get mushy. In no way was he smiling at Lavi because he made the other finally laugh. He erased his smile before the redhead opened his near-to-tear eyes.

"Oh my go-Yuu, you're funny." he said full-heartedly with no teasing acts behind it. Kanda only rolled his eyes and shifted them towards the window. The snow was really piling up on it, are they anywhere near their destination yet?

Lavi chuckled and sighed, "Even if I _was _in love, I don't have enough time to love them."

Kanda looked back at him, "What do you mean?"

Truthfully speaking, Lavi was the only one Kanda could hold a conversation with-sometimes. But more than others. Lenalee would only talk to him for a short while and then leave a bit frustrated because he wouldn't talk much. Moyashi was just someone he could quarrel with. Komui only spoke to him when he needed something or was assigning him a mission. Krory and Miranda wouldn't even look at him in the eye. And Tiedoll wouldn't give him a chance to talk because of his damn blubbering. Other than that, everyone else would just scram as soon as they caught sight of him. Lavi was just someone he was able to speak with. No more, no less.

"I mean, even if I _did _love someone, I wouldn't be able to tell them. Ya' know? And I'm not worth waitin' for." he said leaning his head towards the frozen window.

They already lost the feeling in their feet awhile ago so when Kanda tried to move his feet, he wasn't aware that it tapped all the way to the other's foot. Of course Lavi didn't feel it but he saw the raven-haired exorcist struggling to move his feet. He raised his eyebrows under his cherry locks but didn't say anything.

"Then I guess I saved you for nothing,"

Lavi looked up at Kanda, shocked. But the other man seemed just as baffled as he was. He was just about to take back what he had said because he was expecting the redhead to become the annoying _rabbit_ he was. But nothing came. The only sounds were the train's gears moving against each other and the wind whistling through the cracks in the window.

"You were the one who kept telling me to hold on right?" Lavi smiled, the other still staring at him wide-eyed. "Thanks for that, Yuu."

Kanda blushed at this, whipping his head the other direction and smacking his long raven hair on the Lavi's face. "Tch."

"Ow, Yuu. That hurt." he said while holding the side of his cheek, but still smiling at the other.

"Just make sure it isn't me you're falling for." Kanda grunted. Lavi stared at him blankly for awhile, not able to say anything. He sat back slowly and moved one of his hands to his mouth, staring down at the older male's boots. Kanda could see the redhead thinking in the corner of his eye but decided not to say anything this time.

He heard Lavi mumble something almost incoherent. He glanced at the younger male as the other's eyes didn't leave him. It could've been his ears playing tricks on him. Because the Lavi he knew would've never said something like that.

"What?"

Suddenly, the lights in the train began to flicker. Both the exorcists narrowed their eyes above themselves before the train abruptly stopped, causing both of them to fight against gravity. Lavi was shot out of his seat and landed near Kanda, letting out a yelp when he wasn't quick enough to stop his fall and slammed his chest against the seat. Kanda fell towards his right with a grunt before the other hit against his seat and forced half his body on top of the older male. Lavi's knees dug into the wooden floors as the train kept pushing the brakes, leaving an echo of its screaming gears for miles for no one to hear beside the occupants in the old locomotive.

Both of them were panting, just a few inches from each other's faces.

"Are you okay?" Lavi asked in the darkness of the tiny space they had. He felt hands on his chest as if to push him away, but weren't willing to do so. He gave the other a confused look even though he was aware he couldn't see it.

Allen's calls of their names came closer and closer to the door to their train part but they ignored it. Both their heartbeats were rapid and they tried hard not to breath too hard on one another. But neither had the intention of moving away and leaving the other.

The lights were brought back to life and they could hear the white-haired exorcist walking up to their train door. "Hey! Are you guys doing okay in here?"

With their lightning fast reflexes, Lavi jumped away from the older male while Kanda sat up, their faces still red and held their breathes as if they were caught doing a naughty act.

The door opened and revealed a very disheveled white-haired male. Black smudges dirtied him from head to toe, his button up was half open and he was glistening from his own sweat.

"You guys alright?" Allen asked. They didn't answer but they let go of the breaths they were holding and glanced at each other then at the teen standing at the door, trying not to meet each other's eyes.

Allen raised an eyebrow at this and then waved his hand, "I don't even wanna know."

"What happened? Why'd we stop?" Lavi asked standing up to open the window. He soon regretted it when an icy gust of wind and snow rushed into their warm haven. Kanda quickly went to shut it, slamming Lavi's hand in the process.

"OW! YUU!"

"DON'T OPEN THE DAMN WINDOW YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT!"

The male standing at the door guessed that whatever had happened between those two, they had completely forgotten about it and argued back and forth. _Heh, I guess the cold __**can **__numb things,_ he laughed at his thought.

Both of the other exorcists narrowed their eyes at him. "What." They said in unison with the same dark aura surrounding them.

The youngest pointed behind himself with his thumb, "There are no more tracks because of the mountain ranges. We have to walk from here, unfortunately." He looked saddened.

Lavi gawked at him, "Walk?"

Allen only sighed, "Yeah, it's a few miles. My guess is that we'll make it there if we keep going and rest for one night."

"He makes it seem like we're going for a walk on a beach." Kanda grunted, walking past him with Lavi right behind his tail.

"We're really going to go out in this weather?" the redhead whined and pouted. "Komui never said anything about the tracks not going all the way there!"

"Tch, Baka Moyashi."

"It's Allen! And how is this my fault?"

* * *

"I am sorry leavin' you kids right now," the man said. He rubbed the back of his neck, standing inside the train. The three exorcists were getting ready to make their leave. "Make sure you kids dress warmly now."

"We can't wear too much clothing. Its too much for us to move in," Lavi said adjusting his bright orange scarf. "'Sides, we changed into our winter jackets before we left the Order. But thanks for offering us the coats."

"Thank the passengers who forget and never came back for 'em." The man gave a sheepish grin. He pointed towards Kanda's direction and they all looked back. "Just keep goin' that way, alright? Don't stray or you'll be walkin' forever."

His eyes brought him down to Allen, who looked as if he was saying goodbye to someone very close. "Hey," the man said, getting the attention of the white-haired exorcist. Lavi and Kanda watched closely. "Make sure you come back and help me again, alright? It gets lonely with just myself on this train."

Allen's lips formed a smile, "Of course."

As they were greeted by the cold and bid their farewells, they watched as the train began to back up and move in the other direction.

"Aw! Our Allen's made a new friend!" Lavi exclaimed, throwing an arm around the boy's shoulder as they treaded in the snow towards their destination. Allen tightened his hands on the older boy's arm.

"Yeah." He said squinting his eyes ahead of them. "My eyes hurt just looking at the snow."

Kanda scoffed and Allen glared at him. The redhead stared at both of them as they all stopped. A gust of snow brushed past them and he saw them visibly shiver. Lavi nudged them both, causing them to both look up at him. The snow stuck into his messy dark red hair and he had a mischievous smile on.

"Sharing time!" he exclaimed, enveloping the other two with his long scarf.

"What the-" Kanda growled.

"Mmph!" Allen said inside the warm cloth.

By this time, all three of them were walking stupidly towards their destination with only one vibrant orange scarf connecting them together. The tallest one walked happily as the other two gave him a side glare for making each other walk even closer than they were before. But over time, Allen began to not care anymore and smiled along with him against the snow. Kanda just narrowed his eyes ahead of himself, trying to concentrate on walking straight.

"You guys still cold?" Lavi asked, looking at the other two. Allen shook his head but Kanda stared at him blanky. "Yuu is still cold?"

The raven-haired teen only kept his eyes on on the taller teen, causing the other two to look at him, confused. He then remembered what Lavi had said on the train and averted his eyes and turned in front of him, blush creeping on his cheeks. He was thankful for the cold because then he wouldn't have had to explain why his face was burning.

Allen and Lavi glanced at each other, continuing to walk awkwardly in the snow. The white-haired male only shrugged but the redhead continued to stare at the older male. He ignored the twist in his chest as a smile formed when he noticed the slight discolor on the other's cheeks as he buried himself deeper into the redhead's scarf.

_Actually, I wouldn't mind falling in love with you._

_ TBC._

Previews:

"We're lost aren't we?"

"Definitely."  
-

"Is there such a thing called a God?"

"Well if there is, then I hope you're my God."

"...Shut up."  
-

"If you lot don't shut 'chur trap this secon' yer gonna find this _very dull _butta' knife down yer pretty little throats."  
-

"Rhode?"

"What is she doing here?"  
-

"You sure he is the one?"

"Yes, he is the one we have to kill."  
-

Hmm... I made it longer than the first two chapters ,_. fail. I don't really know if I made Kanda OOC but I did try to make his replies close to himself ;; I don't like writing in 3rd person truthfully o_o;; I prefer second person for some odd reason, i dunno -.- I've been slammed on my hand by a window before-I KNOW YOUR PAIN LAVIIIII Dx Feel free to R&R (:

-Rabi-kun


End file.
